


Sueños

by ntl209



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confusing, Confusion, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Forgotten Memories, Gen, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntl209/pseuds/ntl209
Summary: Light tiene una pesadilla.
Kudos: 2





	Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

Habían muchos momentos de su vida que no recordaba, sí.

Era de esperarse que tuviera la amnesia infantil; inevitable que se borraran la mayoría de sus recuerdos de su niñez y solo le quedara algún que otro significativo y difícil de olvidar.

Era de esperarse que comenzara a olvidar partes de su adolescencia. Pero a lo que no le podía encontrar explicación, era a los espacios en blanco (o negro) que tenía desde hacía un par de días.

Era en lo único que podía pensar para no aburrirse, ya que se hallaba bajo vigilancia desde hacía dos o tres semanas. Al igual que su novia.

Y hablando de esta última, Misa también estaba involucrada en aquella anomalía. Tenía la esperanza de que, cuando ambos salieran del confinamiento, ella le dijera cómo se habían hecho novios, en primer lugar. Cómo se habían conocido. Cómo a ella le llamó la atención él (y viceversa).

Le parecía extraño, principalmente, porque las chicas con quienes salía no pasaban de la primera o segunda cita. En cambio, con Misa, lo sentía diferente, sentía que era una relación "durarera", "conveniente".

Recordaba que ella se le había aparecido de repente en su casa, diciendo que había averiguado dónde vivía él. Pero cuando quería llegar al porqué, le empezaba a doler la cabeza y su memoria se sentía lejana, borrosa, imposible de descubrir.

¿Qué tan loco había estado para aceptar ser novio de una obsesionada modelo (aspecto que no cambiaba nada su opinión)?

Solo recordaba suspirar mentalmente y proponer un trato, hacerle una promesa.

_Las promesas no significaban nada para él._

* * *

Por alguna razón, había instalado un sistema en su habitación para saber si alguien había entrado. Hasta había hecho una trampa por si intentaban agarrar su diario.

¿Acaso tenía diario?

Nada de lo que recordaba se sentía él. Habían incoherencias, preguntas, cosas que no cuadraban con su normal personalidad.

Parecía todo tan dramático.

Aunque sabía algo con certeza: definitivamente había estado metido en algo raro y se había vuelto paranoico y más cerrado de lo normal.

No le sorprendería que en el futuro empezase a sospechar que podría haber sido Kira pero por alguna razón lo había olvidado.

* * *

El día número treinta de su confinamiento, según le comunicó L, había despertado (en una superficie que ya había dejado de incomodarle) con un sobresalto.

Jadeó, aún sin ver del todo su entorno, aún despertándose.

¿Qué... había soñado?

No lo podía recordar.

Casi esperó que L le preguntase con la excusa de que le era útil para argumentar su teoría de que era Kira.

Sin embargo, nada... nadie habló.

Solo lo observaban.

_Aquello no le tranquilizó._

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría querido que lo encerraran?

Al principio había pensado que era por Misa, porque tenía algún afecto hacia ella y se había sentido indignado de que la acusaran de ser la segunda Kira. Y, aprovechando que también sospechaban que él era Kira, habría creído que si lo encerraran, probaría su inocencia y de paso acompañaría, apoyaría, a su novia en la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo.

No obstante, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Rememorando la situación, sus sentimientos al respecto, parecía un acto de desesperación, sí. Pero no en el buen sentido.

Parecía que había estado con la espalda en la pared, frente a la espada que lo podría matar según el tipo de movimiento que eligiera. Cómo en el ajedrez.

De todos modos, ¿cuál, qué o quién era la supuesta amenaza a su vida?

Un grito, que estaba a medio camino de ser un gemido, se escapó de sus labios mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared, esperando que el frío calmase el palpitante dolor.

A lo lejos creyó oir el insoportable sonido de las uñas, o la punta de un lápiz, pasando por un pizzarón.

Sin embargo el sonido venía. Cada vez más y más cerca lo escuchaba, más diferente y claro.

¿Un auto, quizá?

—¡Taku! ¡Cuidado!

El sonido se medio interrumpía, como si el vehículo cambiase de terreno, como si se topase con un bache... Hasta que se detuvo.

¿Por qué le llegó a la mente una imagen de un hombre en un charco de su propia sangre, con las extremidades torcidas y una moto dañada a su lado?

¿Por qué sentía tan familiar el ruido, las palabras, la escena?

¿Por qué aquello parecía haber sucedido en los espacios en blanco en vez de ser solo una pesadilla?

De repente la escena se empezó a desdibujar. Sus fragmentos se dispersaron para volver a juntarse y formar algo diferente diferente.

Apareció un rostro que lo miraba directamente y con lentitud le crecía su negro cabello. Y Light supuso que, por el largo, era una mujer. Las expresiones de esta cambiaban muy rápidamente. Light creyó distinguir un rostro frío, luego uno amable, y alegre, hasta llegar al temeroso y perturbado que Naomi Misora le había hecho antes de que se diera la vuelta y se marchara.

Y solo sabía que no la volvería a ver.

¿Porqué sonreía? ¿Por qué se regodeaba?

¿Por qué se aliviaba?

Esta vez la imagen se alejaba junto con la mujer, sus colores apagados cambiaban de lugar hasta formar una ele con un diseño cuyo nombre desconocía; un cuaderno con palabras en la portada que no distinguía; una contenida carcajada que parecía venir de cualquier lugar pero sabía que era suya, al igual que los siguientes sentimientos: impaciencia, compostura perdida, satisfacción, confusión, expectación, frustración y finalmente determinación...

Con esos elementos y sentimientos llegando a su cerebro, sentía que tenían que ver con la primera vez que había escuchado sobre el mejor detective del mundo.

* * *

Más, más y más... parecía interminable toda esa información recibida, responsable de que sintiera que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier segundo.

Las imagenes anteriores cambiaron a palabras. Algunas eran sucesos.

Colapso, caer. Cuerpo retorciéndose el suelo.

Una estación de metro. Un tren.

¿Por qué sonreía?

¿Por qué el hombre lo había observado con una comprensión repentina, con el miedo en sus ojos mientras la vida poco a poco dejaba su inquieto cuerpo y sus ojos, que seguían determinados en mirarlos a él, fuere como fuere porque quería verlo por algún motivo?

* * *

Con solo venirle a la cabeza todos esos momentos, esas escenas raras, supo que lo había soñado.

_Había recuperado por medio de sus sueños parte de lo que había perdido._

Y en los siguientes días, además de hacer las necesidades básicas, solo supo pensar, reacomodar sus nuevos (o viejos) recuerdos, para encontrarles un sentido.

Y la idea simplemente comenzó a formarse.

No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer.

Pero era la única respuesta creíble que tenía.

El porqué veía a L como un obstáculo y no como la solución, como el resto que estaba del lado del detective.

El porqué cada vez sentía menos empatía hacia sus padres, hacia su hermana, hacia su familia.

El porqué sentía que en vez de estudiar, se la pasaba asesinando, de la desconocida manera que lo hacía Kira, que lo hacía él.

Entendió que era Kira... o al menos su cómplice.

_¿Acaso había alguna diferencia?_

* * *

Finalmente lo liberaron luego de llevarse el susto de su vida al pensar que moriría a manos de su padre que, confesó, luego se suicidaría.

Y solo podía mentir, esperar atrapar a un nuevo Kira y hacerlo pasar por el primero.

No podía aceptar lo que había hecho. No quería admitírselo a nadie.

No quería que su vida se arruinara, ahora que trabajaba con el mejor detective del mundo (a pesar de ser monitoreado las veinticuatro horas a menos de cinco metros debido a la cadena que lo unía al propio L).

Porque su objetivo era algo orientado a la policía, ¿verdad?

No quería pensar en sus motivaciones para eliminar a los criminales (ya que de todos modos no tenía el poder para decidir si quería hacerlo o no).

Solo le quedaba probar que estaba equivocado, que en realidad no era Kira. Quería atrapar él mismo a este tercer Kira, para echarle en cara a L que no estaba en lo correcto.

Mientras tanto debía soportar la convivencia forzada; que lo vigilasen por cámara cuando se bañaba, único momento en que la cadena se iba; tener que compartir habitación (y cama para que ninguno se cayera al dormir por obvias razones); tener que ver siempre a L, a quien no odiaba de la misma manera que antes, pero con quien no simpatizaba ya que lo seguía acusando de ser Kira.

_¿Era demasiado pedir no ser Kira?_


End file.
